


can we fast forward

by blazeofglory



Series: live a life from a new perspective [11]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Sex Tapes, first half of this is Fun Friendship and Flirting, second half is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: “Can I buy you a drink?”Hardwon looks up from wiping down the bar, grinning at Mavrus as he sits down on the stool right across from Hardwon.“You have never once paid for a drink here, dude,” Hardwon replies, already grabbing a beer. “Even Bev has spent more money here, and that’s just ‘cause he tips for shirley temples.”
Relationships: Mavrus/Hardwon Surefoot
Series: live a life from a new perspective [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888468
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	can we fast forward

**Author's Note:**

> just some clarification on the timeline, this one is set before Tred shows up!
> 
> just GUESS what song the title is from.

“Can I buy you a drink?” 

Hardwon looks up from wiping down the bar, grinning at Mavrus as he sits down on the stool right across from Hardwon. 

“You have never once paid for a drink here, dude,” Hardwon replies, already grabbing a beer. “Even Bev has spent more money here, and that’s just ‘cause he tips for shirley temples.” 

“Can I get your number anyway?” Mavrus asks with a cheeky grin, leaning both elbows on the bar. 

“Y’all are too much,” Moonshine chimes in, not looking up from where she’s pouring a line of tequila shots. 

Hardwon passes Mavrus the beer, deliberately lingering so their fingers brush. He can’t stop grinning. 

“You just get out of work?” Hardwon asks, leaning on the bar too, his face close to Mavrus’s—it’s all too easy to ignore the rest of the bustling bar and just focus on the man in front of him. 

“Yeah, I graded every last quiz,” Mavrus replies, then takes a long drink of beer. “It took fucking _forever_. My students are dumb as hell.” 

Hardwon nods sagely, as if he could possibly relate—as if he didn’t drop out of high school. 

“How’d Bev do?” 

Mavrus shakes his head, laughing. “You already know he aced it.” 

“That’s my boy!” Hardwon exclaims, and that gets Moonshine’s attention again.

“Bev passed the quiz?” Moonshine asks eagerly. “Yes! He was so nervous!” 

“He knows the shit better than I do,” Mavrus declares, seeming unbothered by this. “That’s, like, a low bar, but he really is the best in the class.” 

Moonshine gets distracted again—Jaina, a bouncer at the bar, just got off shift, and Moonshine is quick to make her a drink. Though Hardwon’s been friends with Jaina for years, she’s so focused on Moonshine that she doesn’t even notice him, and he just watches in amusement as Moonshine hands over the drink and Jaina blushes. 

“Doesn’t she come to our shows?” Mavrus asks curiously. 

Hardwon snorts. “Yeah, but not ‘cause she likes the music.” 

Mavrus laughs—and Hardwon doesn’t usually mind the noise of the bar, but he suddenly finds himself wishing it was quieter in here so he could hear that laugh properly. In fact, it would be great if everyone would all just go home. Screw Friday night tips; he just wants to hang out with his boyfriend. 

The word _boyfriend_ being applied to their relationship is still so new, it’s exciting to even think it. 

But work beckons—in the form of a group of frat bros ordering shots of bottom shelf vodka—and Hardwon has to tear himself away from Mavrus to do his job. He gets caught up in the steady flow of people, mixing drinks and pouring shots and beers, and the whole time, Mavrus is there at the bar, watching him. Every so often, their eyes catch and Mavrus winks, and Hardwon can only grin back, wide and shameless and so fucking smitten. 

Eventually, there’s another lull, and Hardwon gets Mavrus another beer, passing it over with a grin. 

“I wish it wasn’t so busy,” Hardwon says. 

“You’re making a _lot_ of tips, though,” Mavrus replies. “ _Way_ more than I make in a week of TAing.” 

“Yeah, but I can think of way more fun things to be doing on a Friday night,” Hardwon counters. 

Mavrus raises a brow, grinning. “The fun things will still be waiting for you when you finish your shift, babe.” 

“Your place tonight?” Hardwon asks, glancing over at Moonshine, who’s caught up talking with Jaina again, and then back at Mavrus. “I don’t think I wanna hear what Moonshine is gonna get up to after work.” 

“Good for her,” Mavrus replies with a laugh, loud and bright. Even in the dim bar lighting, he’s so gorgeous, sitting there with his messy hair and his tight black tshirt, leather jacket slung over the back of the chair. Hardwon is constantly torn between wanting to see Mavrus in that jacket and wanting to see Mavrus in absolutely nothing at all. “But yeah, my place. Absolutely.” 

“Sick,” Hardwon replies. God, he can’t wait. It’s only just past midnight and there’s so much night left to go—so much time before he can get his lips on Mavrus’s neck and get his hands under that tshirt. “Hey, finish your beer and take a smoke break with me?” 

Without another word, Mavrus drains his beer, then sets the glass down heavily, making pointed eye contact. 

“Hey, Moonshine?” Hardwon calls out, and she finally looks away from Jaina. “You good if I go smoke?” 

“Yeah, go on, it’s quiet here,” Moonshine replies easily, waving him off. It’s definitely not quiet—this is a popular dive bar and it’s full of drunk undergrads—but at least everyone seems satisfied with their drinks for now. 

“Hey, Hardwon,” Jaina says, raising her drink to him. 

“‘Sup, Jaina,” he replies, raising his glass of water back at her. While he’s at it, he offers a cheers to Moonshine too. “I’ll be back in fifteen.” 

They bid him farewell and he raises his brows at Mavrus before rounding the bar and joining him on the other side. Mavrus grabs his leather jacket, then grabs Hardwon’s hand, and they head outside—Hardwon is only in a tshirt and the cool night air feels _amazing_ after the heat of the bar. 

“You’re such a hot professor,” Hardwon teases, watching with hungry eyes as Mavrus slips the jacket on. He looks so _good_ in it. “I think I get the appeal of college now.” 

“No one in their right mind would ever let me be a professor,” Mavrus scoffs, following Hardwon over to the side of the building, where they both lean against the cool bricks. It’s relatively quiet out here—there are lots of people out and about, filling the sidewalks, but they’re far enough away from the people and the streetlights that it almost feels like privacy. Hardwon digs his cigarettes out of his pocket and Mavrus holds out his rainbow lighter, and soon they’re both breathing in smoke. 

“I’ll drop out one of these days,” Mavrus says, like he always says. 

“Yeah, the second the band gets big,” Hardwon replies, just like always, and Mavrus laughs softly. Some days, the band feels big already—like they’re legends just waiting to happen, like they’re full of hit singles that are ready to take off. But other days, it all feels like a pipe dream—today, there’s no trace of the rockstars they want to be. Today, Hardwon spent his morning at the auto shop and Moonshine covered the lunch rush at the local diner, Bev and Mavrus had school, Balnor had his nine to five, and now Hardwon and Moonshine are tending bar. There’s nothing about this kind of day that makes Hardwon think musical success is on the horizon. 

They’re quiet for a little bit, comfortable in the silence as they smoke. 

“You know,” Mavrus says suddenly, smiling as he turns to Hardwon. “The first time we did this, I spent the whole time thinking about sucking your dick.” 

Hardwon chokes on smoke, coughing hard as he flushes bright red. Mavrus watches with amused eyes. Finally, a little breathless, Hardwon asks, “Really? The first time we smoked together was, like, the second time we ever met.” 

“Yeah,” Mavrus replies simply, a smug look on his face. “You’re really hot, dude. Like I told you when we first kissed, I was waiting for you to make a move.” 

Hardwon stubs his cigarette out against the bricks, then shoves the butt back into the carton to deal with later. He leans in closer, reaching up to cup Mavrus’s face, and he kisses him softly, slow and lingering. 

When they pull back, he says, “You know, _you_ could have made the first move.” 

“Dude, I did,” Mavrus replies, a mischievous look on his face. “I knew you liked looking at me in crop tops, so I kept wearing ‘em ‘til you did something about it, and then I outright _told_ you to kiss me.” 

Hardwon chuckles as he slumps back against the wall, eyes still trained on Mavrus’s face, taking in his bright eyes and the stubble on his face and the way his lips always look just seconds away from curling into a smile. 

“You could’ve said something earlier,” Hardwon replies stubbornly, barely biting back an amused smile. 

“I guess I could’ve just gotten on my knees that first time we smoked together,” Mavrus says with a casual shrug. 

“What, outside Balnor’s garage in the middle of the day?” Hardwon snorts. 

Mavrus just keeps grinning. “I’d do that and more for you, babe.” 

Hardwon wants to tease Mavrus, wants to point out that Mavrus’s kinks having nothing to do with his love for Hardwon, but he’s suddenly dumbstruck by the thought of it—of Mavrus on his knees, no matter where, no matter when, looking up at Hardwon with those mischievous eyes and that open mouth. It’s a familiar sight, and one of Hardwon’s favorites. 

He’s hard in his fucking jeans. 

“Mav,” Hardwon says, then bites his lip, not knowing what to say next. 

“I could do it here, you know,” Mavrus says with a smirk. He looks down at Hardwon’s crotch pointedly, then back up. “You say the word and I’ll fucking do it.” 

They’re not _that_ separated from the street, and anyone walking in or out of the bar could wander over here, and everything about this is stupid and reckless, but _fuck_ if it isn’t hot as hell. Instead of answering, Hardwon just kisses Mavrus again, moving closer, pressing Mavrus back against the bricks, licking into his mouth. Hardwon gets his hands under Mavrus’s shirt, sliding up to his waist, savoring every inch of warm, soft skin just as much as he savors the moan Mavrus makes when Hardwon bites his bottom lip. 

“It’s been about twenty minutes,” Moonshine calls out, and Hardwon startles, reluctantly pulling back from Mavrus and looking over to meet Moonshine’s amused gaze as she rounds the corner. “Y’all done… smoking?” 

“Not really, give us like ten more minutes,” Mavrus says, and Hardwon snorts again. 

“Yeah, I’ll come back in,” Hardwon replies as he grabs Mavrus’s hand and pulls him away from the wall, ignoring Mavrus’s whiny sigh. “You wanna take your break now?” 

“Nah, I’m gonna wait a bit,” Moonshine replies, already turning to head back in. “I feel a rush coming.” 

They all head back inside—Hardwon and Moonshine back behind the bar, where Jaina seems to have been keeping watch while they were gone, and Mavrus goes back to the stool he’d been at before. There’s someone else sitting there now, though, and Hardwon half-listens to Mavrus badgering that person to get up while Hardwon is busy taking orders and making drinks. By the time Hardwon glances back over, Mavrus is sitting there again, looking pleased with himself. 

The bar stays steadily busy for a while, leaving little time for Hardwon to flirt with his boyfriend, but it slows down eventually—and then another familiar face enters the bar. 

“Hey, youngin’!” Moonshine exclaims, and Hardwon and Mavrus both turn to see Bev grinning and waving as he weaves through the crowd. 

“Bev!” Hardwon crows. “Welcome to the party!” 

“Here, have this seat,” Mavrus says, and then proceeds to badger the person next to him into getting up. 

“Hey, guys!” Bev greets when he makes it over, slinging his backpack on the back of the stool as he sits down on the newly-vacated seat next to Mavrus. “I just finished up at the library.” 

“You need a _drink_ ,” Moonshine declares immediately. “Shirley temple or somethin’ stronger?” 

Bev isn’t quite 21 yet, but Hardwon and Moonshine don’t exactly care. They gave that kid his first beer—and he doesn’t drink often, but he’s always with them when he does. They could, technically, get _fired_ for serving alcohol to a minor, but it’s not like anyone’s ever around to pay attention. 

“I’m getting you a beer!” Hardwon says before Bev has made up his mind. “You earned it!” 

“I did?” 

“Dude, you aced your quiz,” Mavrus says, slapping Bev on the shoulder with a grin. “You’re top of the class.” 

Everyone heaps praise and congratulations onto Bev, Hardwon gets him his beer, and it’s so _nice_. These friends—this _band_ —they’re Hardwon’s family. Balnor is like a dad, and Mavrus is like… a husband? That’s too much to think about right now. But—Bev and Moonshine are a brother and a sister to Hardwon; the siblings he always wanted, the family he grew up craving. All the endless work, the sore feet, the shit pay, it fades away when they’re all together like this; even when Hardwon and Moonshine are still on the clock. 

Moods like this make Hardwon wanna drink a couple beers and kiss his boyfriend and braid Moonshine’s hair and teach Bev how to play the drums. He can’t do most of that right now, but—Moonshine and Bev are caught up in a conversation about an Instagram account for a cat, and Hardwon can’t resist leaning across the bar to kiss Mavrus’s startled lips. 

“What was that for?” Mavrus asks, grinning wide, as Hardwon pulls back and resumes polishing glasses. 

“Just felt like it,” Hardwon says simply, and they both smile at each other. 

“Hardwon, I really think we should get another cat,” Bev suddenly declares, drawing Hardwon’s attention away. “We could go down to the animal shelter—” 

“I’m _tellin’_ you, Pawpaw does not want another critter in our tiny apartment,” Moonshine cuts in. “He’s very territorial.” 

They fall into good-natured bickering without any input needed from Hardwon; he turns back to Mavrus, finding Mavrus already watching him with a fond look on his face. Hardwon is once again struck with the urge to kiss him, but—a group of four people walk up to the bar and start rattling off orders, and he reluctantly has to pay attention to his job instead of his boyfriend. 

As Hardwon makes the drinks, Mavrus just keeps watching, his gaze lingering on Hardwon’s hands. Hardwon is used to people watching him—on stage, of course, but here at the bar too. Some watch out of curiosity or admiration for his skill, others watch just because they’re bored while waiting for their drink, and _some people_ watch his hands with a hungry look in their eyes, like they're wondering just what else his hands are good at. _That’s_ how Mavrus is watching him.

And Mavrus’s hot gaze doesn’t let up all night. 

* * *

They barely make it into the apartment before Mavrus is shoving Hardwon up against the closed door, kissing him hard for a moment before dropping to his knees. The door isn’t even locked, the lights not even on, and Mavrus is still wearing his leather jacket. 

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Hardwon says, watching with heavy lidded eyes as Mavrus makes easy work of Hardwon’s belt, quick to shove Hardwon’s pants down to mid-thigh and wrap his hand around Hardwon’s half-hard cock. Mavrus’s eyes are fixed on Hardwon’s cock and he looks _hungry_ , desperate, eager, so fucking _beautiful_. Hardwon slides a hand into Mavrus’s silky hair, tugging, and Mavrus looks up at him with a smirk. 

“Don’t rush me, dude,” Mavrus says, still stroking Hardwon’s cock. “You know it’s worth the wait.” 

“I’ve been waiting all _night_ , Mav,” Hardwon can’t help but whine. 

Mavrus leans in, licking the head of Hardwon’s cock, making Hardwon’s hips jerk up as he gasps. 

“Yeah, me too,” Mavrus murmurs, mouth so _close_ to Hardwon’s cock, Hardwon can feel his _breath_. “I fucking _need this_.” 

Finally, Mavrus wraps his lips around Hardwon’s cock, sinking down slowly, and Hardwon is gasping for breath, tugging at Mavrus’s hair. 

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Hardwon moans. He’s completely hard now—it never takes much for Mavrus to get him there. While Hardwon has never done this with anyone else, he can’t imagine anyone could possibly be _better_ at this. Mavrus has fucking _mastered_ his craft, and he can take Hardwon apart so fucking quickly. 

It’s been months since they started fucking, though only a couple weeks since they started dating—Mavrus has had plenty of time to learn _exactly_ how to play Hardwon’s body with the same practiced ease of playing his guitar. Nothing in the world feels better than being with Mavrus, alone together, kissing and touching and reveling in the sweet, sweet music their bodies make together. Hardwon groans as Mavrus sucks harder, his fingers tightening in Mavrus’s hair, and then Mavrus moans too, and that’s Hardwon’s _favorite_ sound—he would gladly give up ever hearing music again if he could hear Mavrus’s moans every day for the rest of his life. 

After a long moment, Mavrus pulls back, breathing hard, staring up at Hardwon with lust-blown eyes. Hardwon strokes Mavrus’s hair, softer now, and Mavrus leans into the touch. 

“We should go to bed,” Mavrus says, a slow smirk spreading across his face. “I don’t have any lube over here.” 

Hardwon nods immediately, offering Mavrus a hand up—when Mavrus takes it, Hardwon pulls him up easily, then tugs him in close, kissing him hard. Mavrus grins into the kiss for a second, then he bites Hardwon’s lip _hard_ and Hardwon moans, and they get caught up in each other, only pulling away when Mavrus tugs Hardwon’s shirt over his head. They undress each other with clumsy, frantic hands, unwilling to stop touching for even a second, and they eventually stumble over to the mattress. 

Mavrus gives Hardwon a solid _push,_ and Hardwon laughs as he lets himself fall to the mattress, naked and hard and watching Mavrus with eager eyes. It’s been a while now, since Hardwon first spread his legs for Mavrus, and he’s not nervous about it anymore. He likes the way Mavrus watches, biting his lip, as Hardwon lays back, bending his knees and spreading his thighs. 

“What the fuck,” Mavrus says, still grinning as he follows Hardwon down, fitting right between Hardwon’s legs. “How are you so _hot_?” 

“I think it’s the nipple ring,” Hardwon teases. “I’d be ugly without it.” 

Mavrus rolls his eyes, but then he’s ducking down, licking Hardwon’s pierced nipple and drawing a sharp gasp from him. 

“Y’know, the first guy I ever fucked had pierced nipples,” Mavrus says casually, licking over Hardwon’s nipple again, _sucking_ for a second, just enough to draw Hardwon’s attention away from his words. But then he pulls back again and adds, “I’ve had a fucking _thing_ for them ever since. It _does_ make you hotter, but not like you fucking need it.” 

“Dude, shut _up_ about other guys you’ve fucked,” Hardwon whines. This isn’t even the _first time_ Mavrus has casually mentioned other guys while they’re in bed together, and it always makes Hardwon so _jealous_. He doesn’t want to think about the other guys that Mavrus has done this with! He doesn’t want to think about other people getting to hear Mavrus’s moans and kiss his lips and make him come. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Mavrus mumbles, and then immediately makes up for the lackluster apology as he sucks Hardwon’s nipple again, tonguing the piercing, just as he reaches down and wraps his hand around Hardwon’s cock, stroking slowly. Hardwon moans softly, hips shifting up to meet the movement of Mavrus’s hand. He runs his hands over Mavrus’s back, stroking his soft, warm skin, while Mavrus plays with his nipples, his mouth on one and fingers pinching the other. 

“Mavrus,” Hardwon breathes out, fingers digging into Mavrus’s back as he gasps and writhes. “Mav, baby, I need you to fucking fuck me.” 

Mavrus looks up, his lips red and damp with spit, and his grin is _filthy_. 

“Gladly,” Mavrus replies. He shifts down the bed a little, holding up a bottle of lube that seems like it just appeared in his hand—Hardwon thinks it was probably just laying in the sheets, forgotten after their morning fuck. It feels like so _long_ ago since they woke up early together, the sunlight filtering in and bringing out the gold in Mavrus’s eyes. Neither of them had wanted to be awake early, but they both had jobs to get to—and at least they were both glad to start their day off tangled together in bed. 

“Every day should start and end like this,” Hardwon says, spreading his legs further as Mavrus slicks up his fingers. “Fuck the band and fuck our jobs and all that shit, let’s just stay in bed all day, every day.”

“I’m in,” Mavrus says, _right_ as he slides two fingers inside Hardwon, and Hardwon just _moans._

“Shut up,” Hardwon groans, shifting his hips as Mavrus slowly moves his fingers. It’s so _much_ and it feels so fucking _good_. Before the first time they did this, Hardwon never thought he would love it so much—being filled, being fucked, feeling Mavrus inside him. But _god_ , does he fucking love it. 

“Okay,” Mavrus agrees easily, smirking. “I’ll do something else with my mouth.” 

Then he leans down and takes Hardwon’s cock in his mouth again, and Hardwon moans loudly, fingers grasping at the sheets. Mavrus sucks _hard_ as he picks up the pace with his fingers, and Hardwon has to fight to keep still, to keep from thrusting into Mavrus’s mouth. 

“Jesus, Mav,” Hardwon moans, shoving his own hair out of his face so he has a clearer view of his boyfriend between his legs—Mavrus is gorgeous, eyes closed and brows furrowed as he sucks hard. He adds a third finger, and Hardwon takes it so _easily._ “Fucking _fuck_ , Mavrus. You—I love— _fuck._ ” 

Mavrus wraps an arm around one of Hardwon’s thighs, and the angle shifts, and Hardwon _yells_. He can feel Mavrus’s fingers so deep inside him, fucking him just _right_ , hard and fast and _yes, yes yes._ It’s all so _much_ ; he can’t help but grind his hips, eager for more of Mavrus’s fingers and more of his mouth—they both feel so fucking _good_. 

“I’m close,” Hardwon gasps out. “Baby, if you want me to wait, you—” 

Mavrus thrusts _harder_ right as he swallows around Hardwon’s cock, and Hardwon gets the message. He reaches down, tangling his fingers in Mavrus’s messy hair once more—he doesn’t hold Mavrus in place, but he grips his hair _hard_ , and Mavrus moans. 

“I fucking love you,” Hardwon moans, unable to really think anything else as the pleasure builds inside him. Mavrus is truly so fucking good at this—Hardwon could write a whole fucking _song_ about his mouth, and _god_ , Mavrus’s fingers are _perfect._ He knows just how to take Hardwon apart, and he does it so fucking well, and Hardwon just _loves him_. 

Hardwon moans loudly when he comes, tightening his grip in Mavrus’s hair as his hips stutter and his back arches off the mattress, and Mavrus just _moans_ as he swallows it all down. Mavrus pulls back and they’re both breathing hard—Hardwon grins down at his lover, and Mavrus locks eyes with him as he licks a drop of come off his bottom lip, then smirks. 

Mavrus sits up, idly rubbing his jaw, and his eyes trail over Hardwon’s body hungrily. Mavrus’s fingers are still _inside_ him, and Hardwon knows just how much Mavrus loves the sight of it. 

“I love you too,” Mavrus says, grinning, and Hardwon laughs breathlessly. 

“You wanna—?” Hardwon asks, gesturing broadly with his hand. Mavrus laughs softly. 

“You don’t need a minute?” 

Hardwon rocks his hips, moaning quietly as he clenches around Mavrus’s fingers. “Put your dick in me.” 

“ _Gladly_ ,” Mavrus replies. He slowly pulls his fingers out and slicks his cock, then wipes his hand on the sheets. “God, Hardwon, you’re so…” 

Hardwon hooks a leg around Mavrus’s hips, drawing him closer, and he grins. “Yeah?” 

“You’re so hot, it _kills me_ ,” Mavrus says, and then he’s pushing in, and they both groan. _God_ , Hardwon takes it so _easily_ , and it just feels so fucking good to have Mavrus inside him. Mavrus grips Hardwon’s hips _hard_ as they both adjust. “Fuck, _look_ at you. God.” 

Hardwon groans, already shifting his hips to urge Mavrus to move. “Unless you have a mirror on you—” 

“Shut up,” Mavrus laughs, then _moans_ , starting to move. “I’ve got a _camera_.” 

“Then take a fucking picture,” Hardwon says with a moan, rocking up to meet each thrust. “Just don’t stop _fucking me_.” 

Mavrus stops moving for a second, breathing hard, and then he reaches over to grab something off the floor—he fumbles around with his pants for a moment, then triumphantly holds up his phone. “Aha!” 

“ _Mav_ ,” Hardwon whines, thrusting up sharply. “Fucking multitask, dude.” 

“Sorry,” Mavrus laughs, then thrusts _hard_. Hardwon lets his eyes fall shut as he _takes it,_ feeling so perfectly filled, relishing each thrust of Mavrus inside him. 

“God, you look good,” Mavrus praises breathlessly, and Hardwon opens his eyes again to see Mavrus holding up his phone, camera pointed at Hardwon. Hardwon _grins._

“Watch this,” Hardwon says, and flexes his abs as Mavrus keeps taking pictures. 

“ _Perfect_ ,” Mavrus moans, seeming to lose concentration for a moment as he grinds so _deep_ inside Hardwon, moaning loud. “Babe—fuck—can I take a video?” 

“ _Fuck_ , yeah, just—do it _now_ , ‘cause I really wanna come again.” 

“Touch yourself,” Mavrus says, and Hardwon does. 

Watching Mavrus holding his phone while _pounding_ into Hardwon, Hardwon is sure the video quality must be complete shit, given how much Mavrus is moving—but he wants to watch it when they’re done anyway. He’d never _thought_ about this before—the closest he’s ever come is the nudes he’s sent Mavrus a couple times, but they’re _nothing_ in comparison to the sexy, raunchy pictures that Mavrus has sent. But the pictures Mavrus took—the video he’s _currently taking_ — _god_ , they’re gonna be so hot. Hardwon watches with half-lidded eyes as Mavrus pans the camera over his face, his mess of hair and his kiss-bitten lips, then down to Hardwon’s flushed chest and lingering on his pierced nipple, then lingering _longer_ on his abs. 

_“Jesus,_ ” Mavrus says as he pans down to Hardwon’s hand stroking his cock, fast and tight. “You should be a fucking porn star.” 

Hardwon laughs, breathless and exhilarated. It’s all so _much_ , he can’t keep his eyes open anymore—he’s _close_ , and every thrust is driving him closer. He keeps Mavrus close, legs hooked around his hips, and Hardwon’s back arches as Mavrus thrusts just _right_ , and Hardwon cries out. He forgets about the camera, he forgets about the video—all he’s aware of is the cock inside him, driving him _crazy_. 

“ _Mav_ ,” Hardwon moans, and then he comes, hands fisted in the sheets as he clenches around Mavrus, back arched and neck bared as he moves his hand faster and succumbs to the pleasure. Mavrus swears under his breath, and then Hardwon hears a soft thud like a phone falling to the bed, and then Mavrus is thrusting _hard_ before his hips still and he _moans_ , coming deep inside Hardwon. 

After a moment, Mavrus pulls out, and Hardwon stays put, still unable to string together a single coherent thought. His mouth is dry. His thighs are aching. He’s _dripping_ come. 

“Fucking perfect,” Mavrus murmurs, and Hardwon opens his eyes—Mavrus is kneeling next to him, holding his phone up once more. 

Hardwon grins. “Did you get my good side?” 

Mavrus laughs. “No, roll over.” 

“Fuck off,” Hardwon replies with a laugh too. He moves onto his side, only to wrap his arms around Mavrus’s waist and drag him into Hardwon’s arms. Laughing and grinning, Mavrus goes easily, letting Hardwon spoon him. He’s warm and soft in Hardwon’s arms, and it’s easy to ignore the mess of sweat and come on their bodies as Hardwon holds his lover close. He presses a kiss to Mavrus’s shoulder, and Mavrus makes a soft noise. 

“I can’t wait to review my footage,” Mavrus says after a moment. 

Hardwon snorts. “If it’s any good, we’re leaving the band and doing porn.” 

Mavrus makes a noise of agreement. “I’m sure Moonshine, Bev, and Balnor won’t mind.” 

“Bev would never look us in the eye again.” 

“Shit, you’re right,” Mavrus replies, chuckling. “But that’s a risk we may just have to take.” 

“True,” Hardwon agrees. “Hey, do _I_ get to film _you_ next time?” 

It’s Mavrus who snorts this time. “Of course, dude.” 


End file.
